The present technology relates to an audio processing device, an audio processing method, and a program, and more particularly relates to an audio processing device, an audio processing method, and a program, whereby disc jockey (DJ) play can be performed with simple operations.
As of recent, there is being sold software which enables users to perform remix playback, such as playing multiple tunes in a synchronized manner, or connecting multiple tunes and playing in a non-stop manner (non-stop mix playback), by simulating equipment which DJs use, such as turntables and the like.
However, this software simply simulates equipment that DJs use, so a certain level of techniques and musical knowledge is assumed for use. For example, playing one tune and starting the next tune before ending the first tune, the user has to match the tempo and beat position of the tune being started with the tune already playing, and then gradually switch the tunes by balancing the volume of the two. Also, where the two tunes transition, both tunes are played at once, so the user has to find a combination of tunes where the sound of the two tunes does not create a discordant impression.
On the other hand, there have been proposed techniques to easily match the tempo and beat position of multiple tunes for this sort of playing, according to the related art. Examples of the related art include International Publication No. 2007/066919 and Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2008-164932.